CthulhuTech: En trance
by SteamDoll
Summary: Una ficcio basada en los mundos de CthulhuTech, Juego de rol


**En trance**

_Ficcion basada en el mundo de Cthulhu Tech, juego de rol. Kafi creado por Pokepollo. Rocket creada por mi_

El combate habia terminado. La policía militar había amonestado verbalmente al ahora general Diablo, cinco segundos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. En cuanto al general Kado, dos paramédicos corrieron en su ayuda, y se dieron cuenta de que ni entre cuatro podrían levantar al enorme Nazzadi de la lona. Fue una ardua lucha. Pero todo es mejor después de ver a Diablo cobrando su revancha y recuperando su habitual presencia de ánimo. Todo ha vuelto a su orden natural.

Ella, aun con la emoción de lo ocurrido, decide poner un poco de paz a sus nervios y se queda en el gimnasio, mientras la multitud empieza a disgregarse. Camina hacia el fondo del recinto, hacia el sector de los espejos. Comienza con sus acostumbradas elongaciones, para calentar los musculos y habituar el cuerpo. Equilibra las piernas y espalda. Respira. Su concentración es tal que no le permite darse cuenta de que tiene compañía

Hola… capitana Rocket…

Su voz es la de alguien que ha despertado recien de un reconfortante sueño. Algo mas que un susurro profundo, aun dulce y suave. Su estatura, la delgada y esbelta complexión de su cuerpo es algo imposible de definir, incluso mas alla de lo que puede ser un Nazzadi, pero por alguna extraña razon siempre camina con los hombros y cabeza baja, ligeramente encorvado. El general Kafi, el cabello sobre la cara sin mostrar nunca sus ojos, perfectamente podría alzar los brazos y jugar grácilmente con las nubes del cielo, si es que asi lo quisiese

Mayor Kafi

Ahm, general Kafi… capitana

Ella da un respingo y recuerda el ascenso de grado, no solo de su escuadra sino también de la 11º, que tripulaba el NES Intrépido y que había llevado a cabo todas y cada una de las misiones durante meses, mano a mano con sus compañeros de batalla. Se disculpa correctamente y continúa con su rutina de entrenamiento. No puede evitar sentir sorpresa al ver a tal personaje apareciendo por el gimnasio. Jamás pensó que se interesara mucho por las actividades físicas fuera del mecha, pero de algún modo su presencia no le es del todo ajena

Por favor, no te disculpes. Y si, a veces… me dejo caer en lugares como estos. Supe que te has estado entrenando en Hun-Zuti. Eso es… interesante en una Nazzadi tan joven. En fin, creo que hoy me siento… con ganas de… moverme un poco

Adopta posición y comienza. Se mueve lentamente, a penas cortando el aire, suave y placido como el agua. Lo que ella ve no es nada similar a lo que su maestro Tau le ha enseñado, y tiene más relación con el Tai Chi tradicional de los humanos. Sin alzar la mirada, desplaza sus brazos delante de si, describiendo un patrón de movimientos que no es difícil de seguir. Un par de minutos después, los dos realizan las katas a la perfección, en completa sincronía. Ella se da cuenta de que efectivamente lo que están haciendo no se parece ni de cerca a la disciplina Nazzadi, pero de algún modo sabe que aquello es perfectamente correcto y no duda en seguirle el paso. Se detienen, tan súbitamente como empezaron

Vaya, capitana… has progresado… bastante. Creo que… eres una muy buena alumna

Tengo un excelente maestro. Pero su estilo es distinto, general

Ah… si? Como…?

Lo que ocurre a continuación es difícil de explicar. Mientras le habla distraídamente, comienza a dar vueltas en el suelo, estirándose del mismo modo que se hace al levantarse de la cama. Continua hablando, mientras se revuelca de manera imprecisa por todo el lugar, casi infantilmente. Ella para de realizar sus katas y lo observa, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, riendo a carcajadas, preguntándose si es en serio lo que haciendo. Le resulta muy cómico ver a un general del ejército NEG jugando como un niño pequeño sobre el piso acolchado del gimnasio. De pronto, se pone de pie, todo lo alto que es a pesar de su mala postura. Deja escapar una bocanada de aire y la observa, tras el cabello blanco cubriendo sus ojos por completo. Una sonrisa cansada aparece en lo que se puede ver de su rostro

Entonces… muéstrame tu trance… capitana

Cierra los ojos y busca su centro. Ya no le es tan difícil como las primeras veces, pero aun debe esforzarse para no perder la concentración. Llena sus pulmones de aire fresco, espera unos segundos y exhala. Ahí está. Sus canales ya fluyen en la frecuencia adecuada, su cuerpo es uno con su energía. Esta dentro de ella. Toma postura de combate, abre los ojos y ve a Kafi delante suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros un poco sobresalientes hacia adelante. Aun sonriendo

Bueno. Creo que es hora de… despertar

Del bolsillo derecho saca una bandita elástica y con ella recoge todo su cabello hacia atrás. Ella lo observa muy atenta, casi fascinada, y sin saber porque, un poco inquieta. Es la primera vez que ve su cara, desde que las dos escuadras se conocieron. Y es algo muy curioso. Sus ojos son dos enormes pozos de fuego, profundos, notoriamente más grandes que los del resto, con una sutil expresión decidida. Pero lo que definitivamente está lejos de ser sutil es la larga cicatriz que le atraviesa el rostro de lado a lado, de un pómulo a otro. No resulta grotesca, pero es imposible quitar la atención de ella. Justo cuando empieza a preguntarse cual será la razón de aquella marca, ocurre algo extraño. Un cambio radical se obra en el semblante de Kafi, como si fuera otra persona. Su cuerpo adopta una postura erguida, su estatura pasa a ser irreal e intimidante, sus movimientos son ahora fuertes y agiles. Ella trata de comprender, pero no está segura de lo que ve. El sube los brazos hasta el techo del gimnasio, se trepa a las barras más altas y comienza a hacer flexiones de brazos y espalda. Todos sus músculos se tensan hasta el límite, como es la costumbre en Hun-Zuti, pero en el hay algo diferente, quizas a causa de la complexión tan delgada de sus extremidades. Realiza algunas piruetas de alta complejidad gimnastica, baja de un salto, elástico y liviano, y se pone en posición de combate. Todo su cuerpo se encuentra en estado de relajación, como liquido bajo el viento, excepto sus manos, que aparecen ferreas y estilizadas. Antes de hacer nada, la observa y vuelve a sonreir

Hay muchas maneras de practicar Hun-Zuti, capitana Rocket. Veras, a diferencia del Mayor Tau y tu, yo siempre estoy en trance

Luego de eso, solo saben de golpes y esquivas. Kafi es extremadamente rápido, mucho mas de lo imaginable, pero aun asi ella logra evadir la mayoría de sus ataques, uno a uno, aunque no sin un duro esfuerzo. El lanza una patada tan alta que su pierna parece tocar el techo, y desplaza su peso corporal hacia el brazo izquierdo. Es como si equilibrara la energía del golpe con un movimiento contrario. A un punto, ella siente que ya no podrá contrarrestar mas su ofensiva, y decide actuar. Se pone en posicion invertida apoyándose en sus manos, y con las piernas lo atrapa desde el cuello y los hombros. Con toda su fuerza, trata de llevarlo a la lona, pero en ese momento ocurre algo inesperado. Kafi, en una tremenda proeza de flexibilidad, contorsiona su espina dorsal en una posición que le permite doblarse en dos, como una delgada hoja, se voltea y se deja caer sobre ella, apresándola con sus brazos y piernas. En menos de un segundo, la levanta de la lona y tuerce sus brazos hasta lo imposible, obligándola a rechinar todas y cada una de sus articulaciones. Con dedos hábiles, marca ciertos puntos en las palmas de sus manos, giradas hasta el limite. Aplica fuerza y la dobla por completo, de la misma manera en que el lo hizo antes, exponiendo su torno en extremo tenso, muy cerca de si, quizás un poco mas de lo necesario. Sin titubear, desliza un dedo suavemente, de izquierda a derecha, por debajo de su abdomen, deja escapar un suspiro y habla con voz despreocupada

Sabes que justo en este momento podría destriparte, si asi lo quisiera?

Ella permite que su cuerpo se acostumbre a esta posición, para minimizar el impacto del estiramiento. Consigue solo poder respirar normalmente, pero siente su espalda cubrirse de un manto de dolor que quema en todas direcciones. Cierra los ojos una fracción de segundo y se da cuenta de que ahora su oponente esta tras ella, aun aplicando presión sobre sus brazos. Esta completamente aprisionada. Vuelve a tratar de ajustar sus musculos y tendones, pero justo en ese momento siente las manos de Kafi por su espalda, presionando tantos puntos estratégicos como lo permite la rapidez de sus dedos. Antes de que pueda intentar zafarse, siente el golpe. Como miles de agujas eléctricas en los costados, en su cintura y caderas. Sus manos conducen una carga de energía tal que le produce un choque mas alla del dolor, particularmente insoportable. Por fin, después de ese ultimo ataque, el libera sus brazos y se levanta. Ella trata de ponerse de pie lo mas rápido que puede, pero siente que la parálisis avanza por todas y cada una de sus fibras. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, pierde el equilibrio, inexorablemente, y se va de espaldas contra la muralla. En un intento por no parecer débil, retoma posición, solo para darse cuenta de que pequeños puntos purpura comienzan a aparecer en sus hombros, torso y frente. Los lugares en donde pensó que no la había golpeado

Creo que no logre esquivar todos sus golpes, general Kafi

El, aun dentro de su modalidad despierta, llega hasta ella con una sola zancada de aquellas piernas larguísimas. La apoya contra la pared y sujeta su hombro derecho. Es la única opción, de otro modo, se vendría al suelo otra vez. El se acerca, un paso, otro paso, un poco mas. Su estatura es tal que el rostro de ella queda a la altura de su pecho, y puede notar el corazón acelerado y la humedad de su piel. Algo la hace temblar de pies a cabeza, quizás a causa del combate ya terminado, quizás a causa de algo mas. El vuelve a sonreir como hace un momento, la observa unos segundos que parecen eternos, y habla muy cerca de su oído

Muy bien, capitana Cari. Te he derrotado hoy, pero se que te haras mas fuerte y cobraras tu venganza, en algun momento

Ella, aun temblando pero incorporándose lo mejor que puede, le dirige una mirada incrédula, un poco asustada, sin saber que decir. De pronto se da cuenta que se ha quedado sin palabras, ella, que es conocida por ser una incansable habladora. Toma un largo respiro y justo cuando va a exhalar, la cadena de su dog-tag cae por entre su camiseta. El peso de las dos placas, una de ella y la otra de su novio, el Mayor Tau, hace su efecto y estas oscilan y tintinean con el clásico ruido de metal contra metal. El baja la mirada y frunce un poco el entrecejo, tratando de entender. Toma una de las placas entre sus largos dedos, lee lo que esta escrito en ella y mueve sus labios como para decir algo, pero se detiene. Ella posa una delicada mano sobre la de el y con gesto tranquilo y ligero, desliza la cadena y se la quita, para regresarla a su lugar original. En silencio

Tau… ya veo

Se aleja solo unos centímetros, mira al suelo y levanta los brazos. Se quita la banda elástica y deja caer los cabellos sobre su rostro, una vez mas. Y una vez mas vuelve a ser el desgarbado general Kafi, con su postura agachada y lánguida, voz adormecida y sonrisa lejana. Guarda las manos en los bolsillos y la mira, ahora por entre la cortina de su fino cabello blanco. Casi un minuto después, habla

Bien, bien… creo que es hora de… irse. Fue un excelente combate capitana, te… felicito. Oh, por cierto, esto es un, como se dice? Ah, si… empate. Asi que sere yo el que cobre mi venganza… en algún momento. Hasta luego

Lo ve salir del gimnasio a pasos largos y lentos. Aun de espaldas a la muralla, ve como al llegar a una esquina, duda un momento hacia que dirección debe ir. Esta dormido. Siempre esta en trance y ella no llega a explicarse como puede ser esto cierto. Sin soltar sus dog-tags, apretándolas fuerte contra su pecho, trata de dar un paso, otro mas, y con un esfuerzo enorme logra caminar hasta la enfermería mas cercana. Todo da vueltas a su alrededor, y aun duda de que sea solo a causa de los golpes recibidos. Sabe que no será capaz de procesar lo que ha ocurrido, por lo menos no en este momento, asi que deja vagar su mente a lugares mas amables, concentrándose tan solo en parar el dolor y las contracturas de su maltratado cuerpo. Debe hacer algo al respecto de las marcas, que ya alcanzan un tono azuloso nada agradable. Debe tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Por ahora

Porque mañana es el dia mas importante de su vida. Mañana su todo cambiara por completo. Mañana será la esposa del Mayor Tau


End file.
